Tommy and Megan! And
by Castlerocks
Summary: What happens when someone shows up and gets in the way of tommy and Megan getting together? -this takes place one week after tommy tricks Megan into going to the restaurant with him. Mob mentality
1. Chapter 1

***i do not own body of proof.***

rarely cases get taken up by the FBI. but this case did. 2 people were muredered and a 3rd was just about to happen any second now. their is a serial killer loose in philly. tommy wanted to be the one to catch the killer to impress megan. she still wouldnt talked to him about what happen at dinner a week ago but tommy was going to make it up to her.

**3rd body.**

"megan the bodys over here!" tommy was trying to catch megans attention but she couldnt stop looking at the FBI truck. tommy decided to go and see whats up. " megan bodys over here." he grabbed her by the arm. "why are the FBI here?" "its the third body their here to help." megan had hoped to see agent derek ames. she still liked him and occasionally he would pop up into her mind. she had to stop seing him because lacey came to stay with her.

"megan!" tommy and megan both looked back. their standing with the FBI jacket was Derek ames. megans face lit up. tommy was like who the hell is that . agent ames came over to say hello to megan. "megan how are you?" "derek! im good how about you?" "im good still with the FBI." megan had forgotten that tommy was next to her. "oh agent ames this is detective sullivan." they both shook hands and tommy was looking up to the guy. literelly he was way bigger then him. plus he was FBI. how was he going to compete with that. "so agent ames how do you know megan?" "well we worked on a case together and..." "and we went out briefly." tommy was surprised. agent ames chuckled "we went out for half a date." megan chuckled to. megan looked at tommy and remeberred Dead Body!

this was going to be one of those weird times where tommy would have to fight for megan because he could tell agent ames wanted megan back. ex-boyfried vs. ex-boyfriend.

***should i continue. please review.***


	2. Chapter 2

***sorry I haven't uploaded. didn't have the time. I do not own body of proof.* **

megan walked over to the body. Derek and tommy where both looking at megan. " so what do we got?" megan looked at tommy. "same as the others. shot by the looks of it with the same caliber." "any i.d?" tommy looked at Derek. "shes sally green the governors daughter. he's running for re election. Posters are all over the place. better get in touch with her family before the press does."

the govener couldn't believe it. Tommy had found out that sally green was having an affair with the gardner. the husband alibied out he was at a charity event. adam found out the gardener worked for all three victims. so far he was the only link to all three murders.

megan Derek and tommy all went to get the gardener they didn't know his name only the companies name but they guessed it was probably the boss who was having the affair. when they got their they had to ask around and finally they had found the boss. working with no shirt on. six pack. he turned around to face them. "megan?" "aadien?" tommy and Derek looked at each other like who the hell is this guy.

this day just kept on getting weirder and weirder. megan and aaiden both hugged with looks of love in their eyes. "i haven't seen you in months how are you?" "you know me work work." tommy couldn't wait to arrest the guy. megan thought he actually looked happy about it and of course tommy made aaiden put his shirt was kind disappointed they dropped megan back at the morgue on their way to the precinct.

agent ames and detective Sullivan both interrogated aaiden.

"so you where having an affair with sally green." tommy was the first to speak. showing sign that he was in charge. which Derek really didn't like. "yes why do ask?" Derek spoke cutting off tommy "she was murdered." tommy cut off Derek this time. not wanting Derek to think that he isn't better. "how do you know brittany kin and Nancy hill?" "i do gardening for them... why do you ask whats going on?" "they've also been murdered. what where you doing the nights of the 12th and the 20th during the hours of 8 and midnight?" "at home asleep i work most days so I'm really tired." tommy and Derek looked at each other then nodded. tommy looked at aaiden "one more question. how do you know megan?" "megan and i went out for a couple of months. we where really peter died. i guess she couldn't handle it and i wasn't their for her. so she broke up with me." tommy looked up. peter he had heard that name cross his desk before it was so familiar. "who the hell is peter?'" "oh he was an investigator that helped the morgue. they where just friends but you could tell they loved each other. you could see it in their eyes." Derek looked uncomfortable "okay... thais is awkward." "why?" asked aaiden. tommy looked at him like isn't it obvious "because we have all dated megan. me 20 years ago. agent ames around a year ago and you a couple of months ago." "oh... i see. wow that is awkward. do you guys want megan back?" tommy and derek both nodded, yes. "yeah me too." tommy had a look of war on his face "may the best man win. as in best man i mean me." and with that. let the games began.

***please review.* **


	3. Chapter 3

*i do not own body of proof* *sorry i havent uploaded in a loooooonnngggg time! sorry!*

aaidens alibi checked out.

next day

Tommy worked very hard trying to find everything he could about the victims and what they did before they died. that way he could sound intelligent in front of Megan. Derek did the same only he wasnt looking into the victims he was looking into Tommy that way he could make him look bad. they both got texts from Megan saying she had found something. when they got to the medical examiners office they both got in the same elevator the doors were closing "hold the doors please!" someone yelled so tommy did aaiden was their carrying flowers! 'Damn! why didn't i think of that!' thought tommy. Megan was talking to Curtis when they stepped out of the elevator. she was wearing a red dress with her leopard heels. she saw them and never thought that she would ever see all of them in the same room together ever again. aaiden was the first to move toward her " Megan these are for you" he handed her the flowers. "aaiden their beautiful thank you!" she gave him a hug and he kissed her on the cheek which took her by surprise. she went to go get a vase to put them in. aaiden turned around pointed to tommy and Derek and made a zero with his fist and then pointed and his self and made a one. he had won the first round.

*what do you think I will upload more! :)*


	4. Chapter 4

* i do not own body of proof*

Megan came back and looked at aaiden " im actually glad you came i found a substance under her nails that i cant identify but its some kind of plant leaf." all three guys followed her to the morgue. it took 15 minutes for aaiden to identify the plant it was a Ashe Mongolia that is very rare in the united states. Megan had found something very strange in all three bodies some kind of purple substances and the law says that they have to contact the cdc (lets pretend that tommy already knows Charlie even though in the season it was later in the show) Megan and tommy both looked at each other and they both nodded they both knew who they had to call. Megan took out her phone and dialed Charlie *on the phone* "hey Charlie its me Megan" " hey! Megan so whats up" "well im working on a case and well we found something strange cdc strange and me and tommy thought we'd give you a call." their was silence " tommy... huh so he's still their? " " yeah tommy still here so will you take the case with us?" "yeah of course i'll be their tomorrow morning. bye!" "bye!" Megan hung up the phone she thought to her self it just got weirder now Charlie will be here the guy she likes. Megan walked away to get a file from her office leaving the guys alone. Derek turned to tommy "who is Charlie?" tommy looked at his shoes "he's more competition. Megan likes the guy and he likes her. and he's a doctor!" aaiden spoke up " we better make a list to see who is winning and add Charlie to the list." tommy took out his notebook he carries around with him and wrote:

winning Megan tally

tommy: 0

Derek:0

aaiden:1

Charlie:?


	5. authors note please read!

authors note:

I write for fun not for anyone's amusement and if you don't like my story Then don't read it! I really like it when some of you post helpful comments but if your going to write hateful comments then please don't read my story. I can't take things like that. It hurts :'(

and the grammar stuff it's my iPad I post something and for some reason it twists everything I do I'm sorry! :(

so I'm asking should i continue my story? its going to get really good!


End file.
